When Love And Death Embrace
by Angels-heart1
Summary: Set in early season 5 and is off cannon/AU. Spike has a secret, and so does Buffy. The rest of the Scooby's will be in for a surprise! What will happen when change comes? Read to find out!
1. When Love And Death Embrace by HIM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Charlie I own that one.

* * *

Spike sauntered into the _'Magic Box'_ about fifteen minutes after sunset. He needed to see Giles about a protection spell for his crypt.

"'Ello all," Spike greeted as he sat on top of the counter. "Watcher, got that spell I asked about?"

Giles started to rifle through some papers. When he found what he was looking for he turned to Spike and asked, "Are you sure about this spell Spike? It's a very dangerous procedure."

"I'm sure Rupes, thanks for carin' but I need the best protection spell I can get my hands on, Charlie's comin' tonight. I need all the help I can get against humans since I got this damn chip in my head." Spike answered with a glare in Riley's direction.

"Me and Tara could help you Giles." Willow, whose attention got captured from the discussion she was having about the difference between Superman and Spider-man, at mention of a spell.

"No, I'm sorry Willow, but this type of spell is for more experienced craft users." Giles answered her.

"Yeah, and I don't rightly want my crypt to be blown up incase you botch it," Spike added, "No offence Glinda." Spike spoke to Tara.

The faint scent of jasmine and lily flouted in the air as the door opened and a young girl around the age of 19 walked in. She had dark green eyes, bleach blond bangs, and the rest of her hair was dark blond almost brown. She was about 5'1 ¾ ", her skin was pale, her lips were between thin and plump. She had three piercings in each ear. On her left hand she had two rings, a plain silver one on her middle finger and a silver one with a little cross in the middle of it on her thumb. Her right hand had two rings as well, both on her middle finger, the top one was a thin silver ring with a row of little diamonds, the bottom one was thinner than the top, but it was plain silver. She had eight silver bangle bracelets on her left wrist. On her right wrist she had a gold rectangle watch with a black silk band. She had a black t-shirt on, with a heartagram™ symbol on the front with two skeletons holding each other, and _"Killing Loneliness"_ under the picture. She had a pair of black Levis™ on, and black high-heel boots. Her make-up was simple; black eyeliner, light green eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss. Her hair was down in a braid, stopping a little above her butt.

The woman looked around the room. The first thing her eyes landed on was a brunette with brown eyes, and shaggy hair. His facial expression showed annoyance, she quickly looked away to the person next to him. She had blond hair that was shoulder length, she had blue eyes and a cheerful expression on her face. The next person she looked at had long brown hair, expressive and intelligent blue eyes, she looked very shy, she was sitting very close to a red headed woman with love shinning in her eyes as she gazed at the shy woman next to her. The woman glanced down at the tables top and saw the red headed woman was holding her hand in a loving grasp. A look of recognition crossed the mysterious woman's face. These were the Wicca's that her brother had told her about. _'They really are in love,' _she thought with a small minuscule smile tugging at her lips. _'So that means that the cheerful blond is the ex-vengeance demon, and the boy next to her must be her boy-friend A.K.A. the Whelp'._

She looked over at the one other woman in the room. She had long waist length blond hair, hazel eyes that looked to have become distant over a short period of time. _'This must be Buffy Summers, the Slayer, brother talks so fondly of,'_ there was no doubt in her mind that this beautiful young woman had caught her brother's heart, whether he wanted to admit it or not. _'I like her, she could kick his ass in this world and the next,' _she thought. She gazed into the Slayers eyes; she could see pain, regret, love, and many other emotions.

She looked behind the Slayer to see a very bulky man that looked duller than cardboard. Next was a man with graying brown hair, bright sky blue eyes. For a second his eyes held a look of curiosity, then it turned into realization as he looked back at her. _'He must be the Watcher,' _she thought to her self as she looked at what he was wearing. _'I thought all Watchers wore tweed, not jeans and a t-shirt. Oh well.'_

The last person in the room had a smirk on his face. He had bleach blond hair, slicked back, piercing blue eyes, a scarred left eyebrow, which he had just then raised. And high, sharp cheek bones. He was wearing black jeans, black scuffed biker boots, a tight black t-shirt, and a long black leather coat.

"'Ello luv," Spike drawled.

"Hello. Miss me?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Of coarse I did luv." He replied.

"Then how come it feels like you've been ignoring me?" She asked with a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"Hey now, I have not been trying to ignore you," Spike answered with an affronted look on his face.

"Oh, well……Okay then," she said with a perky voice.

"Umm, forgive my interruption, but Spike is that…" Spike cut Giles off.

"Yeah mate, that's her," Spike answered him. "That's my little sister."

Everyone in the room, except Giles, Spike and his sister, gasped in shock.

Xander was the first to break the silence. "SHE'S A VAMPIRE, SOMEONE STAKE HER!" He yelled. Riley quickly went to pull his stake out of his pocket, when Buffy forcefully stopped him.

"She's not a vamp Xander, she's human." Buffy told him, _'Idiot.'_

"How do you know that? She could have some kind of spell put on her so Slayers couldn't detect her!" Riley said, thinking she would praise him on how smart he was, but that's not what he got.

"Riley," Buffy started off calmly, "I'm the Slayer, and I know she's human. There is no spell on her, ask Tara she can tell you," Buffy paused and glanced over at said witch, who nodded at what Buffy had said.

"How old are you?" Anya asked Spikes sister.

"Nineteen. Why?" She asked back.

"Because I wanted to see how old you were," She replied, then asked, "Do you have a significant other that's gives you orgasms?"

Spike looked tense while he waited for his sister's reply. He didn't want her to have sexual relations 'till she was in love and married. He always had a vision of walking her down the aisle, and give her away to her husband-to-be. He even had a dream about it once only that turned into a nightmare, because when the groom turned around it was Angel, his big, brooding, and Neanderthal of a Grand-sire. Angel had looked at her as if she was the only one in the room with him. Now don't get Spike wrong, he wants her to be happy, just not with the giant poof. When he had woken up from the dream he was relieved, ecstatic even. The little six-year-old girl that he had come to affectionately call sister, the same little girl who now stood in front of him, had tried to sneak up on him while he was asleep, when she had gotten within two-inches of the bed Spike had quickly captured her in his arms and began tickling her.

His musings were cut short when Buffy asked him, "Is this Charlie? The person you and Giles were talking about?"

"Yeah pet this is Charlene Black, Charlie for short." He answered her.

Willow spoke for the first time since Charlie walked in. "Where and who are your parents? Do they know you consider a vampire your brother?" She asked timidly.

"There names are Arthur and Jenna Rosefield, and I don't know if they knew whether or not he was, 'cause they died when I was four. They were killed by a pack of Fyarl demons. Spike had seen what was happening and tried to save them, after seeing I was safely hidden from the Fyrals, but he was too late. My father died of a broken neck, blood loss, and brain damage. Before my mom died she had enough time to tell Spike her dying wish, which was for him to protect and care for me. He agreed and then she died." Charlie paused for a second, "After that he turned around and saw that I had heard what she said, and hugged me. He carried me in the house and took everything he could so nothing was really left. He wanted to make sure I would have everything I needed to help always remember them. He then drug my parent's life-less bodies and torched the house so people would think that the house caught fire leaving no survivors."

Charlie looked at Spike, then at all the shocked and pitying look on all the faces in the room, she smiled and said, "Don't feel bad for me, I had a great child hood, thanks to Spike and Drusilla, and yes I mean loony tunes, she cared about me, still does. I remember we would have tea parties with Miss Edith, they were weird but fun. Sometimes Dru would dance in circles around the room with me in her arms, and other times she would be madder then mad hatter. But she would never let any harm come to me."

After Charlie had finished telling them part of her story the door to the _'Magic Box'_ swung open once again, and a tall broad figure stood in its frame.

"Oh bloody hell," Spike muttered as he looked at the figure.

* * *

Please Review. I'm working on the next part right now, so even if only on eperson reviews I'll still keep it going, but please if you find something wrong with my story please inform me, and if you have any ideas then let me know. Thank you, Angels-heart1


	2. Love You Like I Do by HIM

Disclaimer: Not mine! Only Charlie and any other OC are mine. Buffy and Angel belong to Joss whedon, and the title 'When Love And Death Embrace' belongs to HIM.

* * *

Charlie glared at the man walking into the **_'Magic Box'_**. _'What is he doing here? Is he following me?'_ She asked herself. _'Last time I saw him, he fought me just to find out what my name was. He still looks like an asshole.'_

She had stopped in _L.A._ on her way to _Sunnydale._She hadneeded to move around a little bit, since she had been driving for six hours before she had tofinish the rest of the 12 hour drive. She stopped and parked near the entrance gate of _'Eden Grove Cemetery'_. She got out of her car and walked into the cemetery. She had decided to do a quick patrol to stretch out her muscles. After walking half way through the cemetery she got attacked from behind. The vamp that attacked her thought he had the upper hand, until she flipped him on his back and punchedhim a few good times. Just as she was about to stake him he kicked her off and when she landed her stake fell out of her hand a couple inches away. The vamp stocked toward her intending to finish her off when she jumped up and delivered a few well placed punches and kicks. She was about to pull the second stake she hid on her person, when someone came running over and punching the vamp in the face and leading him away from Charlie, who followed wondering who this guy was. Just as she found them he had just staked the vamp, you could still see the dust floating to the ground.

Charlie walked over to the man that had killed her opponent for her. He looked up and saw her walking towards him, "You shouldn't be out this late at night," he told her. "It's not safe."

"I can take care of myself," Charlie replied with a scowl. "I was just about to stake him before you barged in on my fight." She said angrily. After she said that he looked at her an expression she could not read.

"What's your name?" He asked changing the subject.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked irritated.

"Curiosity," he smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." She replied with a small smile. _'How can I be smiling at him, when only seconds ago I was scowling at him?'_ She asked herself, still smiling at him.

"Curiosity might have killed the cat," he paused and took a step towards Charlie, letting his eyes move over her small form, "But _satisfaction _brought it back." He said, letting the word _'satisfaction'_ slowly roll off his tongue.

He tilted his head a little to the side, "So are you going to tell your rescuer your name?" He asked grinning.

She looked at him as if he had just gone totally loony tunes, "My rescuer?" She asked getting slightly angry. "I didn't need rescuing, and especially not from the likes of you!" She said almost yelling. "I can manage to kill a few demons by myself." She seethed through clenched teeth. _'I thought I already got through his thick skull I didn't need saving.'_ She thought angrily to herself.

"Why can't you just admit I saved you?" He asked arrogantly with a smirk.

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SAVE ME, YOU BLEEDING POOF." She yelled.

"What did you call me?" He asked startled with slight anger in his voice.

"A poof," She answered.

"Where did you learn that word?" He asked with a distant angry look in his eyes.

"From my brother," she answered.

"Just so you know," he said calmly, "I'M NOT GAY," he yelled at her.

"Oh, I thought you were." She said looking at him with a little pout forming on her lips. "I mean with the way you dress and your hair looks like you spend hours trying to make it stick up in front. I just assumed……" she trailed off with smirk.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He asked changing the subject.

"Hmmmm," she looked thoughtful for a minute. "No," she grinned.

"Alright, fine," he said through clenched teeth, "How about a fight? I win you tell me your name, you win, I will agree I barged in on your fight when you were about to win." He said, the last part with a little sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Fine, but when I win don' use sarcasm." She said sending him a little glare.

"Alright, but that's an _'if'_ not a _'when'_." He smirked.

"Whatever," she sighed.

They slowly started to circle each other. He struck first, by kicking her legs out from under her. She quickly got up and punched him in the gut, and kicking him in the side. Punches and kicks were delivered and reciprocated, until he got her trapped under him. She started to wiggle around, trying to get him off of her, but that just resulted in him tightening his grip on her.

"I win," he grinned.

She growled at him, which made his grin bigger.

"Come on, we had a deal. I win you tell me your name," he said bending his head down a little. "Well, I won. So what's your name?" He whispered bending his head closer to hers, there noses touching.

"Charlie," she said glaring at him. "Will you get off of me now?" She asked angrily, all the while thinking, _'Why is he bending his head closer to me? What is he trying to do?'_

He smirked at her, then faster then you could say _Spike_, he gave her a quick but lingering kiss on her lips, then got off of her, "I'm….."

Charlie got brought out of her thoughts by Buffy who had whispered, "Angel." She grinned and walked over to him giving him a hug, which he returned, "What are doing here?" She asked him.

"Looking for someone," he replied, looking over at Charlie, who continued to glare at him.

Buffy looked at where his eyesight had been directed and smiled, _'Angel found someone,'_ she thought. _'Like I did,'_ her eyes moved slightly to the right of Charlie, and landed on Spike, _'I can't believe I'm going to dump Riley, my '**Oh so normal**' boyfriend, who is **way** to needy, I mean jeez he got mad because I canceled our date to spend time with my mom and sister.'_ She thought angrily. _'It's time to break-up with him, and maybe get with Spike.'_ That last thought brought a small smile to her face.

Buffy walked over to Riley and asked to talk with him in the training room. When she closed the door behind her she looked over at Riley and started talking.

"She's gonna break up with him," Charlie said abruptly.

Xander glared at her, "Don't talk about what you don't know, you, you," he trailed off thinking of something to call her.

Spike growled at him. "She knows more then you do Whelp."

"Oh please," Xander said in disgust, "She lived with you."

Angel, who had been staring at Charlie, saw the look of hurt flash in her eyes before they turned cold and indifferent.

A loud growl sounded through out the room, then in a blur of black Xander was up against a wall with a very pissed off vampire in front of him.

"BUFFY! HELP!" Xander yelled.

Buffy came running out, an upset looking Riley following after her, she looked around the room quickly and saw Xander pushed up against the wall by an angry Angel.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"HE'S EVIL AGAIN!" Xander exclaimed.

"I'm not evil. He practically called Charlie an idiot, 'cause she grew up with Spike raising her." Angel answered.

Buffy looked over at Charlie and saw thecold closed off look in her eyes.

"Angel, put him down," Giles said.

He begrudgingly put him down, still glaring at him, and slowly backed away to stand next to Spike, who whispered to him, "Thanks mate. If you hadn't done it I would have, headache or not."

Angel grinned, "What are Grand-sires for?" He whispered back.

There attention was brought back to the scene in front of them by Buffy's question, "Why did you call Charlie an idiot?"

"Because she was saying you were gonna break-up with Riley." He said rolling his eyes. "I mean that's never gonna happen, right Buff?" He asked laughing, but stopped when he saw she wasn't.

"She was right, I did break-up with Riley." Buffy answered, "Now apologize to Charlie." She said.

"How could you break-up with Riley?" Xander asked outraged, "He's perfect for you."

"Oh yeah Xan, your absolutely right." She started off sarcastically. "He's controlling, he gets mad when I cancel our dates because I'm spending time with my family, he tries to stop me from doing my job, and I've gotten more injuries when he _'helps'_ me patrol then when I do by myself," she listed off, "I really want to be with someone like that," she finished with a sarcastically sweet voice, and glaring at him.

"He gets mad when you spend time with your family? Which, you barely get to see with college and slaying," Spike said, "What a complete wanker."

"I couldn't agree more Spike," Giles said glaring at Riley who was starting to look a little queasy.

"You should probably leave before two pissed off witches, two equally as pissed off vamps, a Watcher with a _Ripping_ past, a slayer, an ex-vengeance demon and a vampires sister come up with ideas to torture you with." Charlie said, voice void of any emotion, and as cold as the look in her eyes.

Riley was about to protest, when he heard loud growling, and the lights started to dim and blink on and off. He looked over at Giles and saw a look in his eyes that almost made him piss his pants, he glanced at Anya who was flipping through a book, its title was **_'10,000 ways to maim and torture men'_**. Then he looked at Buffy. She looked at him indifferently.

"I'd listen to her if I were you. I don't think she's on the, **_I love Riley_** band wagon."

She said, "You've got a **_get out of jail free_** card. I'd advise you use it," she stage whispered the last part.

Riley took one last look around the room, and hightailed it out of the building, back to his place to pack up all his stuff and go down to _Brazil_, Ghram had told him they could use his help down there. _'Brazil, here I come.'_

Back at the **_'Magic Box'_**

Xander started to yell at Buffy after Riley left, "WHAT DID YOU DO? ARE YOU STUPID? HE WAS PERFECT FOR YOU. YOU COULD HAVE WORKED THINGS OUT!"

"No. I'm not going to be with someone I don't like when the person I do like is…….. Spike." Buffy said, then walked out of the **_'Magic Box'_** and went home.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm in MI right now, and working on the third capter it will probably take the same amount of time for the next chapter to come up. Again I'm sorry. Please review me if there is anything wrong with it, or you want to throw out an Idea, I'm all ears. Thank you, Angels-heart1


	3. Vampire Heart by HIM

Disclaimer: The only things that are mine, are Charlie, and the plot. BTVS, and ATS, belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Story title, chapter title, and song, belong to HIM.

After Buffy had left, everyone's eyes turned to Spike, who was staring with amazement, at the door Buffy had walked through.

"Spike, go after her, before she thinks you don't like her," Charlie told him, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't mean me pet, must've been a slip of the tongue or there's another Spike around here. Wouldn't doubt it it's a very popular name now-a-days." Spike said nervously.

Charlie looked at him as if he had another head. "You didn't notice the way she was staring at you before she dumped Captain Cardboard?" She asked.

"She's right Spike, she was staring at you," Angel agreed, "Buffy likes you. I talked to her a couple of weeks ago, and she told me she was dumping Riley, because she likes you not him." Angel paused to look at Charlie, and then reverted his attention back to Spike, who still looked a little uncertain. "William, my boy," Angel put his hand on Spikes shoulder, who looked at it in disgust before looking up at Angel, "You like Buffy don't you?" Angel asked him. Spike nodded. "Then go after her," he paused for a second, took his hand off Spikes shoulder, pointed towards the door, then yelled, "NOW!"

Spike looked at Charlie who smiled, rolled her eyes, and gave him a gentle push toward the door. He smirked back and bolted out the door and into the night.

"You want this to happen?" Xander asked outraged.

"Yes," Angel answered simply.

"WHAT!" Xander yelled, "Your going to just stand there while _'Spike'_ try's to get together with Buffy?" He asked, spitting Spikes name out like bad tasting food.

"YYYeeesss," Angel said again but slowly, as if talking to a two year old, Charlie grinned at that.

"You love this don't you?" Xander asked, more like said, while glaring at her.

"YYYeeesss," Charlie said, like Angel, slowly as if talking to a two year old. Angel smirked at her.

"Since Spike currently has different err… (cough) problems, to fix at the moment, where are you going to stay, since you probably don't know where Spikes crypt is, do you?" Giles asked stopping the argument before it could get out of control.

"No," Charlie sighed, "I don't know where the crypt is, so I'll just stay at a hotel. No big."

"You can stay with me," Angel said.

"Where, and why?" Charlie asked.

"The mansion, and because I enjoy being in your company," he responded, his eyes traveled briefly over her body before looking into her eyes. "And besides that, the _Sunnydale_ hotel really isn't that great of a place to stay." He added.

"Alright, I'll go stay with you tonight," she said with a slight grimace after seeing the satisfied look on Angels face, _'God kill me now,'_ she thought.

"Let's get going then," he grinned.

Buffy walked slowly towards _Revelo Dr._ hoping Spike would run after her. After twenty minutes of walking, she started to lose hope, and let the tears she had been holding back, run silently down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away.

"I'm so stupid," she said to herself, kicking a stray can across the sidewalk. "Ta think Spike would ever like me," she bitterly said to the darkness around her. She laughed humorlessly, still letting the tears flow, "The Slayer in love with another vampire. God I'm so stupid."

"'Ello Slayer," a distinct British voice said from behind her.

She whipped her body around to see Spike standing behind her, she started to smile but then thought, _'What if he's only here to taunt me? Saying stuff like, _**'I knew you liked me to bad for you, all I'd ever think about you is that you might be good for quick rough and tumble, I'll never be yours.'**_ Then laugh and walk away, not caring that he ripped my heart in a million little pieces.'_

"What Spike?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I just….um…. pet? Why are you cryin'?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Because I fell for another stupid vampire, with stupid hair, and would rather kill me then love me." She sobbed, putting her head in her hands, she didn't see the sad and longing look in his eyes.

"Well," Spike said softly, with his head down, looking at the ground, _'Knew I shouldn't have listened to Angel. She didn't mean me, she meant someone else, she just had a slip up at the **'Magic Box'**, should have known. She could never like me, she hates me, always will.'_ "Hope you find away to be with him, and be happy." Spike told her with a little sadness in his voice he could not hide.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!" She yelled, still crying.

Spikes head shot up after she said that.

She started yelling at him again before he could say anything, and making him grateful they were near an old cemetery, that most of the people in _Sunnydale_ believed to be haunted.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT COULD NEVER LOVE ME!" She yelled in utter despair.

"WHY BECAUSE I'M AN EVIL SOULESS MONSTER?" He yelled back in anger.

"IF THAT WAS THE REASON, THEN I WOULDN'T BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She yelled, tears still falling, but instead of tears of sadness they were of anger.

"Then why would it be impossible for me to love you back?" He asked in a calm, but angry voice.

"I'm the Slayer, you kill my kind, and I kill yours. Hell, you've already killed two Slayers, and I was going to be your third. The only reason your not trying to kill me now is because of the chip, not because you love me, or even like me." Buffy said sadly. Her crying had calmed down, from sadness, to anger, and then to pure misery.

Spike quickly shortened the distance between him and Buffy. He pulled her into his arms and before she could say anything, he kissed her hard and passionately.

Time seemed to stand still in those few minutes, before Buffy pulled away gasping, not from lack of oxygen, but from shock. She looked up at Spike and smiled slightly, "What happens next?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well we either go back to the **_'Magic Box'_** and tell everyone right now or, we can go tomorrow and tell them then, that we're together," he lightly kissed her on her forehead, after seeing her smile at his words, "In love," he kissed her on her cheek, " And I'm not letting you go 'till the day I dust." He whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply.

Buffy pulled away smiling, "We'll tell them tomorrow, tonight it's just us." She said, smiling.

"I can live with that luv." Spike replied, grinning.

"Walk me home?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Love to," Spike answered. He offered his arm to her and she took it, thinking, _'What a gentleman."_

Charlie followed Angel to the mansion, in her dark green, with silver pinstripes on the sides, 1969 Dodge Charger. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "Why did I agree to stay with him? I could've just stayed at a hotel, but NO, I had to agree, and now live with his gloating." She sighed.

Charlie tried stopping that train of thought by focusing the part of her brain that wasn't watching where she was driving, to the music coming from her speakers. HIM's **_'Wicked Games'_** was playing.

The world was on fire, no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you

'_Why does it have to be this song? Why do I have to be thinking of that Neanderthal, Angel?'_ Charlie thought frowning, **_'Oh, you know he's a hottie,'_** that bad part of her brain, that hadn't shut up since meeting Angel, said back. _'Why won't you shut up?' **'Because, if I did then you would never make a move on him.'** 'Maybe that's because I don't want to make a move on him. End of discussion.'_ She stopped arguing with her self and went back to listening to the music.

No I don't wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
With you

What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you

No I don't wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
With you

"Well that's one part of the song I can I agree with. I don't want to fall in love with Angel." Charlie sighed to herself.

The world was on fire, no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no

Now I wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna brake your heart)  
Now I wanna fall in lust  
(this world is always gonna brake your heart)  
With you

And nobody loves no one

Charlie parked her car, and walked over to Angel, "So, this is the place?" She asked.

"Yep," Angel responded.

Charlie looked at the dark structure before her. The vines growing on the walls, the dark stones, everything about the place screamed **_haunted_**. She was going to like this place.

"Let me show you around," Angel said, leading her into the mansion.

The room they entered was a plain living room, a couch a comfy armchair, an intricately designed rug, placed in front of the couch, with a coffee table, and a fire place. There was one thing that was missing, "Where's the T.V.?" Charlie asked frowning.

"I don't have one," Angel replied with a shrug.

"WHAT!" Charlie shrieked in surprise, "How can you not have a T.V.?" She asked in shock.

"Didn't feel the need to get one," Angel answered with another shrug.

Charlie looked at her watch, and saw it was 8:30, _'Not to late, TARGET might still be open well, we could try.'_ She looked up at Angel, and said, "Okay, come on, we're going to TARGET."

"Why?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Because, you need a T.V. whether you like it or not," Charlie answered.

Angel groaned, and thought, _'This is going to be a long night, and I still have to patrol. No way Buffy and Spike are going to be going.'_

Charlie grabbed his hand, smiling, and drug him outside to her car, _'Then again,'_ he looked at his hand being held by hers, and smiled, _'This night won't last long enough.'  
_  
PLEASE REVIEW ME! I need to know how I'm doing, is it good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me. I BEG YOU! Angels-heart1


	4. Lips Of An Angel by Hinder

**Disclaimer: The only thing thats mine is Charlie, the plot, anything not on the show.  
AN: I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been having a lot of family problems, and writers block. I'm going to try to get the next chpter out by hpefully next month or sooner.**

* * *

Buffy unlocked and opened the door, leaving it open for Spike, she stopped when she didn't hear his heavy footfalls following after her, she turned around. Spike was standing in the open doorway, staring at her, with a slight smile on his face. 

"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked curiously.

"No pet. Just thinking about what a lucky bloke I am," Spike answered, curling his tongue behind his teeth, while looking her up and down. She smiled at the comment and looked down at her shoes.

Spike stepped in and closed the door behind him. He sauntered his way over to Buffy, softly cupped her jaw in his hand, tilted her head up, and kissed her.

They were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. They quickly broke apart, and saw Joyce starring at them with an eyebrow raised and a slight smile.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Joyce asked softly so as not to wake Dawn.

Buffy, Spike, and Joyce sat around the kitchen island, drinking hot chocolate with those little marshmallows.

"So," Joyce paused, and looked from Buffy to Spike, with amusement dancing in her eyes, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well," Buffy started with a slight blush coloring her cheeks, "We, er, um, me and Spike, are together." She finished, stuttering a little.

"When did this happen?" Joyce asked curiously.

"Tonight," Buffy answered with a slight smile.

"OK, good that means you weren't hiding your relationship," Joyce said, "Wait what happened to Riley?" She asked.

"I broke up with him because I like Spike, and he was trying to control me. He was also saying some things that I won't repeat." Buffy finished with firm nod of her head.

'_Dear god, she's cute when she does that,'_ Spike thought, staring at her with a slight almost dazed expression.

'_Must've been about the Scooby's and us,'_ Joyce thought.

"Spikes sister showed up, and Xander and Riley both jumped to conclusions, saying that she was a vamp, and when…." Joyce interrupted asking.

"Wait, Spike has a sister?"

"Well, technically, she's not, but I've raised her since she was four, 'cause her parents were killed when a group of demons attacked them. Never could figure out why they were attacked in the first place." The bleached brit answered, finishing the last part with a thoughtful expression.

"OK," Joyce paused taking in all that she had just heard, "Buffy what else happened?"

"OK, well when I tried to tell them she wasn't, Riley started trying to do my job for me, and then looked like a wounded puppy, (though, you know, not as cute,) when I told him he was wrong. Then I dumped him, not in front of everyone, I'm not that mean, I took him into the training room, gave him all the reasons we couldn't be together anymore, the main reason being I liked Spike more then I ever liked him. He asked if I was breaking up with him, I said yes, then I heard Xander yell for help, we ran out, and found Angel, (yes mom Angels here,) who had Xander pinned up against a wall, apparently Charlie,(that's Spikes sister's name), well, apparently she said that I was breaking up with Riley, so Xander said she was an idiot for saying such a thing, and well both Spike and Angel got pissed, but since Spike has that chip in his head he couldn't do anything, Angel got all the action. Then Riley said something's and left 'cause he got scared, with everyone but Xander, (who was _still_ wondering why I broke up with Riley,) started ganging up on him." Buffy finished.

"The last time you talked that fast, was when you talked about the **_'Will Be Done'_** spell Willow did that made you and Spike become engaged." Joyce said, smiling softly.

"MOM," Buffy yelled, "Why did you say that?" She hissed.

"What, you don' want me to know that you thought of our faux spelled engagement as much as I did?" Spike asked.

"You thought about it?" Buffy asked back.

"Yeah, it's not every day a bloke gets engaged to a beautiful woman," Spike answered, making her blush. "Wait, I thought you had Red do a forgettin' spell on you?"

"Well, ya' see, I only said that to make you think I wasn't going to remember it, so then you wouldn't bring it up, 'cause I thought if you knew that I turned Willow down when she asked, that you would tease me, bring it up every day, and remind me that I was happy under the spell with you, and that I would never have you. That's the main reason I started to go out with Riley." Buffy answered. _'Why do I keep giving these long winded answers?'_ She thought.

"That's why you went out with Capt'n Cardboard?" Spike asked with an incredulous look on his face. At her nod he asked, "Why the sudden change now?"

"Because I got enough courage to take the plunge, even if you didn't say yes or want anything to do with me I would've been able to say that I tried, after coming home, curling up in bed, and shedding tears of grief, and despair." Buffy finished, mumbling the last bit.

Her mom and Spike looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "Wow," Spike mumbled, then took a deep unnecessary breath, and shot a look towards the kitchen door, "We have company, in the form of a bite size girl." Spike said in a deep whisper.

Buffy got up walked over toward the door quietly, and then pushed it open, earning an _"Ow"_ from the other side.

"Dawn, why were you listening to our conversation?" Asked Buffy in big sister mode.

"I-I-I, came down for a glass of water and didn't hear a thing," Dawn stated defiantly, "Hi Spike."

"How are you Nibblet?" He asked.

"Good," she said walking over toward the cupboard to get a glass. "Sooo, I didn't know you had a sister." She said conversationally, while filling her glass with water.

"I knew it, you were listening in," Buffy growled, about to attack her sister, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Now, now pet, she was just curious, and now you don't have to explain everything again," Spike said, calming her down.

"I know, it's just annoying when she listens in on my conversations, 'cause sometimes it has to do with Slayer things, and she's to young to be involved or even want t be involved," Buffy sighed.

"I got Charlie involved when she was six. I started training her in combat, and I also started teaching her demonology, and normal school stuff." Spike said.

'_Wow, he's hot **and** smart,'_ Buffy thought, and then said, "_You_ taught _her_? Wow, and all this time I thought you were nothing more then a pretty face." Buffy turned in his arms, and cupped his face in her hands, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, she pulled back and asked, "Wait, if you were her teacher, then how come all the plans you made to kill, always backfired? 'Cause she seemed pretty smart to me."

"You were too cute to **_really_** try to kill, and what, did you think I would put her in public school? I don't think so, it's during the day and I wasn't going to be able to pick her up and drop her off, and besides that what about parent/teacher conferences? I wouldn't have been able to go." Spike finished.

"You are so sweet," Buffy said, looking up in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood up on tiptoes, and kissed him.

"Ewwww, gross, do you _have_ to kiss in front of me? That is sooo gross." Dawn asked, with a disgusted look on her face, making Buffy, (who had forgotten her mom and little sister were in the room), blush, and Spike and Joyce laugh at her facial expression.

"What? It's gross seeing my sister kissing...anything." Dawn said.

"Hey!!!!" Buffy cried.

"When you get older, and start dating, Buffy's going to do that to you Dawn." Joyce told her youngest daughter, with a small smile.

"No she won't," Spike said firmly, and after he saw the confused faces around the kitchen he elaborated, "Buffy's not going to be giving Dawn disgusted look when she kisses someone, 'cause she **won't** be kissing anyone like that or at all. She's too young." Spike finished.

"That is _sooo _not fair," Dawn exclaimed. "Your, like, a hundred years older then Buffy!" She whined.

"She's right Spike," Buffy told him, then asked, "Were you like that with Charlie?"

"What do you mean **_were_**? I still am. She's too young to date, and always will be." Spike said.

"You actually think she hasn't started dating already?" Buffy asked in amusement.

"**IF** she starts dating then I'm going to meet the pillock, and threaten to kill him if he doesn't tell me how he forced her to say yes," Spike answered definitely.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Joyce said.

Buffy, Dawn, and Spike only nodded, since they were so caught up in their argument. "You can't tell me if and when I can date," Dawn angrily told Spike.

"Oh god Spike, are you trying to tell her how evil and horrible men are, so she won't date? 'Cause I'll tell you now, if listens to you, she'll turn gay." Charlie told her brother with a firm nod, while walking over and giving him a hug.

"Hey little sis, how are….." Spike paused and said, "Oh shit, Charlie I'm sorry, I completely forgot you didn't know where my crypt is,"

Charlie cut Spike off, and informed him that she already had a place to stay.

"Where?" Spike asked getting a bad taste in the back of his throat.

"With me," Angel answered, coming up behind Charlie, and wrapping his strong arms around her small waste.

"Angel?" The blond/brunette asked sweetly.

"Yes?" He asked back, with a smile forming on his lips.

"If you don't get your grubby, undead hands off of me, I'll stake you in your sleep," she told him smiling sweetly, while glaring, at him.

Angel quickly but grudgingly let go of her. "Sorry," he sighed out.

"O.K. Peaches what's going on? You haven't degraded me, yet, in fact you stuck up for me, and then practically pushed me out the door, to catch Buffy. And now you've takin' a likin' to my little sister. So I ask again, Angelus, **WHAT THE BLEEDIN' HELL, IS GOIN' ON?**" Spike asked/yelled.

"I think I can explain the part about Angel pushing you to go after me, but, the rest I have absolutely no clue about," Buffy told Spike, smiling, "O.K. well, about a month or so ago, I called Angel to see how things were going in L.A., he asked how me and Riley were doing, and I told him I was thinking about dumping him, 'cause it just wasn't working anymore, or if it ever was. He said _'Maybe the fact it isn't working is because you liked someone else, before you went out with him,'_ I asked, _'Who are you talking about?'_ And he said, _'Spike'_. I asked why he would think that, and he told me maybe Riley couldn't satisfy the Slayer part of me, I told him _'Maybe I need a little monster in my man'_, he told Spike was probably perfect for me, 'cause we're opposites and **he** can control his demon. I let it slip that I've had a little crush on Spike for awhile, and he told I should give him a chance, after I break-up with Riley," Buffy paused, "I agreed. Then about a week ago he called and told me, he met someone that made him smile, which is a feat, only thing was, she hated him." She told them with a smile.

Charlie glanced over at Angel, while her brother was questioning the Slayer about when and how long she's had a crush on him, she had to do a double take to see that, Angel was starring at her. They locked eyes, and he blew her a kiss. She looked away in disgust.

Spike had looked over right when Angel blew the kiss, "Hey Peaches, how do you know Charlie? And how long have you known her?" He asked.

"We met about a week ago," Angel answered with a grin, not taking his eyes off Charlie.

"So is Charlie the girl that made you smile, not brood so much?" Buffy asked happily.

"Yes, she is," Angel answered, still not looking away from the blond/brunette woman standing before him. It was really starting to freak her out.

"Why are you starring at me?" Charlie asked in a little voice, unconsciously taking a step back.

"I'm starring at you, because," Angel paused taking a step towards her.

'_Why aren't I moving?'_ Charlie asked herself.

"You," another step.

'_Come on you stupid feet, MOVE!!!'_ She mentally yelled at her feet.

"Are," another step.

'**_You're not moving, 'cause you don't won't to,'_** her traitorous mind told her.

"Extremely," another step, making him stand not even two inches away from her. He bent down, and whispered in her era, "Beautiful," then, when he was moving his head away from hers, his lips barely grazed her cheek. He took a step back, and grinned at her.

Charlie's eyes held a slightly glazed look. **_'Good God, this guys a smooth talker,'_** the evil part of her mind told her. "Oh, dear, God," she whispered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review and tell me what you thought, I would really appreciate it. Angels-heart1**  



	5. Never Say Die by 69 eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy, so don't sue.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so many months, but I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life, a lot of emotional stress, so again I apologize to all of you.

* * *

"Oh, my, god" Charlie whispered, before running out the backdoor into the night.

Angel and Spike were both about to go after her when Buffy said, "I'll go find her, and see what's wrong." She went over to Spike and gave him a kiss, "Don't worry, whatever it is we'll help her." She gave him another kiss, she walked out the backdoor in search of Charlie.

Spike turned to Angel, game face on, and growling, "It's your bloody fault she ran, Peaches, get it through your thick skull. She…Doesn't…Want…You." Spike growled out, poking Angel in the chest between words.

"That's not true, she does like me, she just won't admit it," Angel told him, finishing the last part a little sullenly.

"Wow, you really like her, don't you?" Dawn asked the brunette vampire, at his nod she told him, "I knew it, your like Spike was when he first started liking Buffy, only he hid it, and you don't."

Spike, back in his human visage, looked Angel in the eyes, and said, "You try forcing her, or hurtin' her in any way, and I _will_ give you a slow and painful death."

Buffy found Charlie at one of the newest Sunnydale cemeteries, fighting a newly risen vamp, and winning. She fought with grace, and stability, _'Spike really taught her well,'_ Buffy thought, _'I think I'm going to teach her yoga, along with Dawn.'_ Buffy continued to watch the fight. Charlie had the vamp pinned a couple minutes later, on the ground, then she staked him.

Buffy walked over to Charlie, who was still kneeling down where, the now dusted, vamp had lain. Charlie looked up at Buffy, when the Slayer got closer, she could see despair in Charlie's eyes. Buffy knelt down next to her, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why does Angel like me? Why not someone else like that Cordilia chick?" Charlie asked in despaired confusion.

"I don't know. The Angel I knew brooded a lot, and stayed in shadows, I don't even know how we thought we could date." Buffy answered her, saying the last part more to herself.

"But _why_ does he like _me_, I'm nothing special, and Spike raised me, so you would think he wouldn't be able to stand me just cause of that, but no, he's going against everything Spike and Dru told me about Angelus, and everything Spike told me about Angel. God, I'm so confused." Charlie cried.

Buffy wrapped Charlie in her arms and told her, "Now that he's been in L.A., around more people, and actually _talking_ to them, he's probably changed a lot. He showed

that tonight by being nice to Spike, and also by encouraging me to give Spike a chance. He's also definitely matured a lot since the last time I saw him."

"Really? He seems to be a completely un-mature jackass to me!" Charlie replied.

Buffy laughed and told her, "I always thought that about Spike. It only started to change after I saw how hurt he was by Drusilla. It kinda freaked me out, since all I've ever been told is that vampires are soulless, unfeeling, monsters, in human clothing. Then Spike showed up, and everything changed." Buffy looked down at Charlie and brushed some hair out of her eyes, "When I first saw Spike, I thought he was the most beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous man I had ever seen, it really sucked after I found out he was a vampire. When we fought, it was like, wow, it was way different from any other fight I'd ever been in, we were, and still are, equals. The first time we fought, he kept saying all these sexual innuendos, and saying how his weapon makes him feel all manly, and it through me off, so he almost had me, until my mom came and hit him with the blunt side of an axe." Buffy and Charlie laughed after that. Charlie yawned, " Come on, lets go and get you to bed," Buffy said to her.

"O.K." Charlie yawned out.

"So, do you want to stay at my house tonight, or do you want to stay with," Buffy paused, then whispered into the blond/brunettes ear, "AAnnggeell?" Buffy finished asking, drawing Angels name out, with a teasing smirk gracing her features. Buffy got up, then helped Charlie.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here boys. Dinner and desert," Buffy and Charlie looked over to find seven vamps, looking like Punk/Goth rejects. The one that spoke, came forward, and said, "Lets _play_ with'em a little."

Buffy and Charlie looked at each other and started laughing. The laughter subsided after a couple of minute, they got up and looked at group of vampires, "Three for you, three for me," Buffy told her. Charlie nodded, they both whipped out stakes from behind there backs, "Oh, and, leave the leader to me," Buffy said, before staking the first vamp that came towards her. Charlie nodded her head, un-necessarily, already fighting her first opponent. She punched him in the face, then the stomach. He punched her, in return, in the face, which sent her into a grave stone a few feet back, the vampire came over, as soon as he walked passed her feet, Charlie swept his legs out from under him, then staked him.

Charlie looked up and saw that Buffy had already dusted two of her opponents. _'Gotta catch up.'_ Charlie sneaked up behind one that was watching Buffy, and quickly dispatched her second opponent. She went over to her third opponent while Buffy went over towards the leader, who had calmly sat and watched his lackeys get picked off one by one. Charlie dusted the last lackey, and decided to sit down on a head stone to watch, far enough away to not get caught in the crossfire, but close enough to hear.

"You know, me and my boyfriends sister were bonding, then you _**had**_ to come along and ruin it, by _trying _to make us your dinner," Buffy said while throwing punches and kicks left and right. The vamp leader got a _few_ punches in.

"It's going to be fun playing with the soldiers girl and sister, haha." He started laughing.

Buffy and Charlie started laughing with him, _well_, more like _**at**_ him. The lead vamp, (let's call him Bob) thinking he could use there fit of laughter to his advantage, and attacked the Slayer. She dodged the attack, then gave Bob an upper-cut followed by a round-house kick to his side. As Buffy was about to deliver a slightly deadly punch to his head, Bob asked, "Why did you laugh?"

"Because , soldier boy isn't my boyfriend anymore." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Then who…" Before he was able to finish his next question, he sensed two master vampires coming there way. He slowly started to grin an evil grin, he turned to where there signatures were, and called out, "I have the Slayer and a ripe piece of meat. I just have one thing to ask. Can I have first turn with them?"

"We don't care to share," came a voice from the shadows that Charlie, who had moved closer to the fight, would have recognized if she wasn't still giggling.

"We're right selfish blighters," informed a rough British voice that had Buffy fighting a smile.

The bodies that belonged to the voices came out from the barrier of trees wrapping around the cemetery, as the first figure came into focus, he was in game face, he was tall, had broad shoulders, brown hair that stuck up in the front, and a large forehead which made Charlie groan in annoyance.

The second figure came out, he was slightly shorter then the first, he was also in game face, he had a slimmer figure then the first, and blinding white hair, which made Buffy have to fight off an even bigger smile.

The first figure walked over to Charlie and circled her, with his hand on his chin looking to be deep in thought, _'Yeah right. I'd be surprised if he had a brain in that thick Neanderthal skull of his,' _Charlie thought sardonically. He stopped in front of her, after looking her over very thoroughly, and gave her a malevolent smile, before telling his companion, "I'll take this one, you can have the Slayer."

The second figure walked toward Buffy, and gave her a look over, at the same time as the first. As he finished looking Buffy over, taking more time then his companion, he looked over at him and answered his question, "Sure, why not? She looks like a right feisty bird. She'll be fun to break-in." He finished with a wicked grin on his face.

"I know what you mean, this will definitely be _fun_," the brown haired one said, while running his index finger down Charlie's cheek, going close to her mouth, where she tried to bite it off, but he snatched it away before she could. He grinned wickedly at her and said, "A whole lot of fun."

Charlie was trying to fight the urge to kick him in the groin, and punch him in the face._ 'What does he think he's doing? And I thought I'd give him a chance to prove he wasn't the jackass I thought, and now know he is,'_ Charlie thought angrily, cursing herself for even thinking about doing anything but kicking his ass.

Buffy was trying to fight the urge to jump the blond male Adonis,_ 'He is so sweet. Wonder why they came? I'll have to ask them later.'_ Buffy looked over at Charlie, and saw she was glaring at, Tall, Dark, and Forehead,_ 'Wow, she really dislikes him, huh, can't say he doesn't deserve it though.'_ As Buffy started looking at the blond, a plan started forming in her mind.

"What do you think we should do with'em, Angelus? I think we should lock'em up somewhere and have our wicked way with'em over time," the blond said.

"Yeah we'll lock'em up, then we'll turn'em in a couple of years," he ran a hand down Charlie's arm, "This ones' mine Spike, do what you want with the other."

"Hey I found them first," Bob, who doesn't like being ignored (annoying bugger), cried out, "Either I get to keep one of them, or I get to have my way with both of them." He said screaming the last word out. His eyes widened and then he crumpled into dust, Charlie was standing behind him, stake in hand.

"God he was annoying," she said, while thinking, _'Why didn't I just do that in the first place?'_ She looked up and saw the looks that her brother and The Neanderthal were giving her, "What, did you think I was just going to sit by and wait for you to finally off the guy? I don't think so, he was way too annoying. I was getting worried that I was going to lose my mind, and start seeing pixies," Charlie answered the looks. Buffy was trying really hard not to laugh, but was failing, miserably. Spike was grinning and clapping telling her that the execution was lovely, and Angel was…. pouting?

"Why are you_pouting_?" The blond/brunette asked the tall brunette in front of her.

"Because I was having fun," he answered still pouting.

"Oh good god, you are such a a arrrgghh," Charlie growled, turned and stomped out of_**'Sunshine Cemetery'**_ and towards Buffy's house.

Angel looked at Buffy and Spike, then took off after Charlie.

"Well, that was fun," Buffy said as turned towards the bleached vamp beside her, she put her arms around his neck and leaned capturing his lips with hers, in a passion filled kiss. When they separated a bit later, Buffy had a smile on her face, with a slightly glazed look in her eyes. Spike too had a grin, which turned into a cocky smirk after seeing the look on her face. When Buffy woke from her haze she noticed the smirk, and gave him a slight push on the shoulder. He gave her a grin as he pulled her into a soft kiss.

When they pulled apart, Spike looked like he was fighting with himself, "Hmmm, what's going on in your head?" She asked him.

"Besides you?" Spike smirked when she blushed, Spike sighed and answered her, "I'm thinkin' about Charlie, I'm worried about her, I haven't seen her in two years, Angel has a crush on her, and I think something's more wrong with him then usual, he isn't acting like the brood-boy we all know and hate, well at least I hate," Buffy rolled her eyes when he said that last bit.

"Well, maybe he's trying to change for her," she elaborated saying, "You know, trying to be less tall, dark, and broody, and more, tall, bright, and friendly," she finished with a bright smile. Spike couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Angel being bright, in both senses of the term.

There nice little moment was ruined by the sound of a chainsaw starting up, they turned towards the sound, and saw a vampire holding up a chainsaw. The best way to describe him was, the look on his face, even with the bumpies, was psychotic, he was wearing a trench coat, all black clothes, black boots, and a black hat, that looks like the one Indiana Jones wore, except black. He had caught sight of the Slayer and Master Vampire, and thought, _'They are of no match to me, and my chainsaw.' _

"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm tellin' you why, The Roach is gonna kill you, tonight," the vampire, apparently called **'The Roach'** sang in a low scratchy voice. He started running towards Buffy and Spike, chainsaw roaring. At the last second the Slayer and her vampire stepped to the side, away from the other, and Roach slammed into the mausoleum behind them, the chainsaw making a nice deep gash, in the side of the mausoleum, he turned around, and saw the Slayer and vampire laughing, Buffy was holding her sides, and Spike was chuckling while clapping.

"Bravo mate, excellent execution of that swing, that didn't know what hit'em," Spike continued to clap, until Roach came at him, fury in his eyes for missing the target, _'I will not miss again!'_ He promised himself, adding, _'Even if I die trying.'_

The second Roach neared enough, he stepped to the side, and Roach, still lost in thought, didn't notice until it was too late. He tripped over a piece of a broken head stone, and fell on a stick, sticking up in the ground, impaling himself right through the heart, turning to ash in seconds. Buffy who had started to calm down, erupted into laughter again, after seeing that. Spikes parting words to the now dusted vamp, was, "Death by twig."

"What was up with that line in the beginning? Does he have no imagination? I guess not," Buffy said, after subsiding from her laughter.

"Eh, not too many vamps have any imagination when it comes to entrances, luv," Spike answered her. "Charlie loves Christmas, if she heard what that vamp did to one of her favorite songs, she would have tortured him," Spike said, voice full of mirth.

"When's her birthday?" Buffy asked.

"The day after Christmas," Spike answered, grinning.

"Wow. Your serious?" He nodded. "Wow. What does she do on her birthday?" Buffy asked curiously.

"She always liked having a Christmas party, even if it was after Christmas," Spike answered, with a small smile.

Buffy grabbed Spikes hand, and they walked towards her house, "That sounds fun," she said.

"Yeah, it was. Then she got older, started liking music other then mine, dancing, I had to stake half my minions when she started dancing. It was horrible, she went from being the perfect little girl dressing up in the same colors as me, to a teenager getting asked on dates, I hated it," Spike finished, with a small pout forming on his lips.

"Oh, you poor thing," Buffy gave him a kiss on his pouting lips, she pulled back and said, "You did a good job raising her, she's a good girl, no matter how much she dresses like you, although _she_ can pull it off, your more of a puppy then a …" she got cut off by Spikes lips sealing over hers.

Spike pulled back and asked, "Why don't we get some movies before we head back?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied. They headed towards the movie rental place, then headed to Buffy's with there movies.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review me and tell me how it was? **PLEASE, I BEG YOU, REVIEW ME!!!!! **Thanks, Angels-heart1 


	6. Someones Been Naughty!

I am so sorry this has taken me so long! Lots of Real Life drama has happened, and I lost all the gumption to write! Well I'm back now! So on with the story!

* * *

"Someones Been Naughty!"

It didn't take long for Buffy to come up with a plan, she was going to throw a Christmas party for Charlie, even though it wasn't Christmas. She was going to plant mistletoe in every place she could think of, and not just any mistletoe. Buffy heard of magic mistletoe, that whenever anyone walked under it, as long as the person they desired, and in kind, desired them, the person would be drawn to the other, under the mistletoe.

Buffy thought this plan was fool proof, well at least she hoped it was. The mistletoe's leaves were lacy and glittery. She also had back-up plans in case the mistletoe didn't work, but she was pretty sure it would.

Spike could tell Buffy was up to something, but for the life, er un-life, of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Every time he asked, she started giggling and telling him he would find out soon. Well that just wasn't bloody well soon enough, to which she would smile, fondly pat him on his cheek, and go back to planning whatever the bloody hell it was she was planning.

God how he wished that was the only thing on his mind. Angel, he shuddered, was starting to worry him. He was acting more like his un-souled self. Spike had been trying to get Charlie away from the Poof, but every time he said something, she would say she could handle it, and the only time they saw each other was when she was reading by the fireplace.

What she failed to tell him was that Angel had been borrowing books from her, and they had been discussing what they thought about them, often getting into heated debates.

He could feel something coming, and it wasn't good. He had been working the demon network, and hadn't been able to hear anything about any new baddies coming to town. _'Oh Lord, I'm spending WAY to much time with the Scoobies,' _Spike shook his head as he headed towards the Summers home.

Buffy was happy with the out come of her decorating, everything was perfect. She turned as she heard the front door unlock, she ran to open it knowing it was her mom and sister. Dawn and Joyce stumbled into the entry way loaded with bags. "Oh great the food, let me take that from you," Buffy said happily, as she took all the bags that were weighing the other Summers women down. Dawn huffed in annoyance. As she followed Buffy to the kitchen.

"Your lucky the decorations look so good, other wise I would be so pissed that you didn't come with us to get the food. I mean really, do we need this much food?" Dawn asked, more like whined.

"Yes we do. There will be about 16 people." Buffy said as she started to plate some of the food.

"Oh, right. Who's Xander bringing again?" Dawn asked as she helped her sister with the food.

"I have no idea, but Anya didn't look to happy about it," Buffy said frowning.

"You don't think he's bringing a girl do you? That would be so wrong, poor Anya." Buffy nodded, for she had thought the same as her sister.

They looked at the back door as it opened. Buffy grinned as Spike came through, with beautifully wrapped gifts under his arm. Spike put the gifts down and gave Buffy a sweet kiss hello. It ended when Dawn mumbled, "Ugh, get a room."

"Well, I would nibblet, but your sister said no, hmm, mmm, hmm hum." Buffy slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish. She quickly took her hand back after he licked it. This caused Dawn to laugh, along with Spike. Buffy let a few giggles escape, as she went back to work. "I'm going to go put these gifts in the living room and come back to help with the food," Spike said as he grabbed the gifts, and looked at the numerous bags of food.

With the three of them working together the food was plated and placed on the dining room table quickly. Joyce came downstairs intending to help after she had dressed for the party, but found there wasn't anything to do. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughters, as Spike placed the last plate on the table. "Oh, this looks absolutely lovely," Spike smiled at Buffy, love shinning in his eyes, Buffy looked shyly at him. Joyce was so happy she finally found someone, that loves her, loves everything about her. Joyce was pulled from her musings as the door bell rang. "I'll get it, you three relax," Joyce stated as she walked to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Summers," the group at the door chimed. Joyce smiled and waved them in-side.

"Hello Cordelia, and Wesley was it? Now I know the two of you work with Angel," Joyce smile, she looked at dark skinned man first, "You must be Gunn, and you must be Fred," she looked at the shy girl standing next to Gunn. "It is so nice to meet all of you, please call me Joyce." She smiled, and took their coats, telling them that there was food in the dining room, and they were welcome to explore if they wished. Just as she finished hanging the coats, the door rang again, she opened the door, to find Rupert, Charlie and Angel, on the other side, she motioned them in asking for their coats.

Angel didn't have a coat so he tried to assist Charlie out of her coat, which she immediately refused, moving away. Charlie handed her coat to Joyce, with a soft 'thank you', Joyce smiled in return, she moved to where the noise was coming from, in search of her brother, with Angel following, with a small frown marring his features. Joyce heard Rupert chuckle, and turned to him, seeing him put his coat up, "You should have seen them when I arrived, it was quite a scene, he was trying to open her door for her, and she refused to get out unless he let her get her 'own damn door'. They remind me of Spike and Buffy a bit," Rupert said fondly, there was a chorus of, 'do not's drifting out to them, "You look beautiful tonight Joyce," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed in response.

There was a banging at the door, and Rupert rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was, he waved Joyce off, and answered the door, and saw, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, and some boy. _'I do not have a good feeling about this, and judging by the look of Anya, she doesn't either. Poor girl could do so much better,'_ Giles shook his head as he waved them in. He assisted Joyce in taking their guests coats, he glared at Xander as he took his coat.

"Now that everyone's here, why don't we gather in the living room," Joyce called out. Xander was about to protest, until Anya elbowed him in the side, Giles tried to fight off the grin, but failed. Spike and Buffy lead the group out of the dining room and into the living room. As they passed, Giles looked at the boy, and saw hatred, and something he hoped he never would see, envy. Giles followed, wanting, no, needing, to speak with Spike, they needed to keep their eyes on the boy. Giles quickly and quietly informed Spike, of coarse Buffy heard it but, thankfully didn't try and stop them.

_'I should have known the pillock would bring someone! Trying to make Buffy date normal, ha I _am _her normal!'_ Spike and the Slayer went to Angel and Charlie who were bickering in the corner. Spike grinned. Buffy did as well when she looked up and saw the magic mistletoe. Buffy nudged him in the side, and pointedly looked up, Spike groaned, which caused the bickering pair to look at them, and look at were Spike was.

Angel grinned, Charlie groaned. "May I give you a kiss?" He asked, and quickly added, before she got pissed off again, "On the cheek!" She reluctantly nodded, and tilted her head to the side. He slowly leaned down, and kissed her cheek softly, and sweetly. He pulled back grinning, "Thank you." They turned to look at the blond couple, when Spike let out a soft growl.

"Did you need something?" Charlie asked her brother.

"Yeah, Giles, thinks the boy is up to something, he warned us, and I'm warning you," Spike answered.

"Who's the guy he brought? He lathered on to much cologne, my nose hurts," Angel pouted, rubbing said nose.

"No kidding. You think he's trying to get lucky?" Spike asked wiggling his eyebrows at Buffy.

She scrunched up her nose, "I hope not! Why the hell did he bring him anyway?" She asked.

"No idea, pet," Spike answered. "I'm going to go get us something to snack on," he turned to Charlie, "do you want anything, Pumpkin?"

Charlie smiled, "No, I'm good."

"Alright I'll be back in jiffy." Spike sauntered away, Buffy stared until she couldn't see him no more. She glared playfully at Charlie when she started to giggle. She was about to say something when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw the guy who was with Xander.

"Um, hi, do you need something?" Buffy asked playing the good hostess.

"Hi, I'm Nick, um Xander, said you needed a date tonight, so he thought we would hit it off, but I see you already have one. I'm sorry, he told me you had agreed, I thought you should know." Nick stated.

Buffy was shocked. "This is the first I've heard of you, I'm sorry, and my date is my boyfriend. I'm sorry you were brought here under false pretenses, but please enjoy the party, there is plenty of food in the dining room, please help yourself," Buffy smiled at him, "and thank you for telling me, I really do appreciate it."

"It's no problem, at least now I know why Anya was so angry. I'm still not sure why she doesn't dump him, the entire ride over every time she opened her mouth to say something, he would interrupt her," Nick shook his head in disgust, "I don't like men who abuse women, especially emotionally. Thanks for the offer of staying, but I think I'll head home, here's my number, maybe we could all hang out at the Bronze or something? I would like to get to know you guys." Nick said as he handed Buffy a business card.

"Sure, we will get in touch with you soon!" Buffy smiled and walked him to the door. Spike came into the hall with a plate full of food.

"Leaving so soon mate?" Spike asked when he saw the boy putting on a coat.

"Yeah, I'm sure Buffy will tell you why, I'm Nick by the way. I gave Buffy my number, I hope to see you two again, it'd be nice to know more people outside of construction," he laughed.

"Nice to meet you, name's Spike," he put out his hand, and shook Nicks, "I'm sure we'll see each other soon, have a good night." Before he left Spike asked him, "do me a favor mate call a cab, there are a lot of nasties out at night, don't really want to read about your body in the newspaper tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, OK, um, wheres the phone?" Nick asked.

"Kitchen, on the wall, Joyce is in there, she'll point you in the right direction." Spike assured with a nod.

"Thanks," Nick walked towards the kitchen and called a cab, 5 minutes later, he was out the door, in the cab and on his way home.

"That was so sweet Spike," Buffy said, after she gave him a kiss under the mistletoe.

"Yeah, well I heard what the boy said, and he got some respect from me for telling you the truth." Spike smiled down at her, and pushed a few wisps of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"Hmm, yes you have, and I do so love hearing you say it." Buffy had hoped he would like the knee length black skirt, and red silk blouse, all tied in with a pair of black boots.

"Oh good, wouldn't want to be shirking my boyfriend responsibilities, now would I?" Spike asked, raising his scarred eyebrow.

"No we wouldn't," Buffy leaned up to kiss him, their breath mingling, lips barely touching.

"Hey have you seen Nick?" And the moment was gone.

Spike rested his forehead against Buffy's, sighed and turned his head to look at the interrupter, and growled. "What do you want you pillock? Can't you see we're a little busy?"

Xander looked pissed, "I don't really care, and I wasn't asking you any way." Xander looked at Buffy, "Have you seen Nick? He's a really good guy, I think you'll like him!" He grinned.

"Oh I'm sure I will. You know he came up to me earlier, and he had some very interesting information, want to know what he said?" Buffy asked him grinning. Xander visibly gulped, and shook his head. "Well I'll tell you any way. He told me that you brought him here under the impression that he was going to be my date, he also informed me that you told him I was all for it. Now why on earth would you say that?" The Slayer had come out to play, and Spike grinned from the sidelines, he turned and noticed Angelus and his sister also watching from the side as well.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm sure you heard him wrong?" Xander was getting nervous, he had never faced off with the Slayer, and he was scared.

"I don't think so, Charlie and I heard him loud and clear, he even made sure we did." Angel said, grinning, he loved making the boy uncomfortable.

Xander turned to glare at them, but held back when Angels eyes flashed gold. That didn't stop him from saying, "Yeah well who asked you anyway!"

By this time, the others converged around the entry-way. Except for Giles and Anya, they all had looks of shock on there face.

"Xander, I'm with Spike, I chose Spike! No one has ever told you who to pick. You have no right!" Buffy seethed. She felt Spike come up behind her, and calmed down.

"I have a right because you pick _demons_, instead of actual good humans!" Xander screeched.

The house was quite. Anya let out a little sob as Joyce wrapped her arms around the ex-demon, Giles stood next to them, and placed his hand on her shoulder, as he glared at Xander.

"Ahn, I don't mean you, your human now, you have a soul." Xander tried to placate his girl-friend, he went to put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched away from him. He dawned a pissed off look, "Your going to treat me like that? After everything I've done for you?" He went to grab her, but felt a fist connect with his nose. He jerked back holding his nose. Giles stood in front of Anya and Joyce, with a deadly look on his face.

"Get out of my house," the Slayer said, in a deadly calm voice. Spike held the door open, as Angel stood near Xander, ready to physically through him out. Xander stalked out of the house, but everyone knew this wouldn't be the last time they saw him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it will be a few weeks to a month until the next one, hopefully I'll get more written and you guys won't have to wait as long! Please review, it does make me feel good, and actually want to write this story, knowing that there are people who enjoy this story as much as I like writing it!

Angels-heart1


	7. Vampire Lies Weakly in My Arms

Hello all! So sorry it took so long to get this out to you, but I've been fighting it hahaha! Finally happy with it so enjoy! Please review! Thank you to Asha710 for her help in getting me writing again and getting this story in a good direction, also for betaing for me. :D

Also, for anyone who likes Fringe, Asha710 and I are writing a fic together called "Home" Only one chapter so far, but we are working on the second one now. Check out her stories, they are very good, :D

Enjoy the chapter!

AN 10/18 I just noticed that I had 4 votes on my poll, 2 for Angel reverting to Angelus and 2 for keeping him the same. Thank you for all who voted I really appreciate it. The poll is now down. You will know my decision after you read the chapter. :D Thank you so much reading, drop a review to let me know how I'm doing. Reviews really do help get the creative juices flowing, just throwing that in. ;)

* * *

As the party wore on the mistletoe caught more people. Joyce and Giles got caught under it three times, everyone else once or twice, except for Buffy and Spike, and, Charlie and Angel, who got trapped so many times, Charlie stopped counting.

Charlie took to standing in the middle of the room, away from the cursed mistletoe, and Angel. _'I am going to _kill_ Buffy! Did she _have _to go mistletoe crazy?'_

Charlie looked around the room, and couldn't help but to smile. Even though Xander had hurt Anya terribly, she still tried to enjoy herself, but Charlie knew Anya was incredibly hurt.

Anya looked up when a shadow was cast over her, and saw it was the other Watcher, Wesley. She smiled at him and motioned for him to join her.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I knew Mr. Harris was a rash boy, but I had hoped he'd grown out of it, I am terribly sorry that he hasn't." Wesley said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Wesley," Anya said quietly. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Xander. "I've tried to be normal, for _him._ Every time I say anything about my past as a demon, he tries to shut me down, unless Buffy wants to here it. I'm tired of it! I think I'm going to crack if I here him say, _'Not now Ahn!'_ or, _'Be quite Ahn!' _" Her face turned red as she kept talking. Wesley wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_'She shouldn't have to deal with that! I can't believe she has put up with that behavior!'_ Wesley thought, completely disgusted with the boy now, more then he ever was.

"I listened to him cause I thought he loved me!" Wesley pulled the now weeping blonde into his lap, wrapping her tightly in his arms. He noticed the room looking over in concern, and waved them off, he could take care of the beautiful blonde.

"He is an idiotic young boy, my dear. He should have realized, how remarkable you are, you turned your back on Demon-hood. That must have been difficult for you to do." Wesley, gently kissed her head, "you should have been praised, giving information willingly to help out your new friends, he should not have made you feel inadequate, for even a moment."

The room failed to notice the brunette male of the hour had been spying, until he stormed in the house. In seconds Angel had him against the wall in full game face, snarling. Charlie came up beside the vampire and said, "that translates to, 'What the hell are you doing back in this house!' In fact that's my question as well, pillock." Charlie snarled out at the end.

"I'm here to get Ahn away from that British creep!" Xander exclaimed, choking towards the end as Angel shoved his arm further into the squirming brunettes throat.

"Oh yeah? Well that _British creep_ as you so eloquently put it, is comforting her, after all the shit _you've_ put her through." Buffy snarled, Xander had the decency to look frightened. "Not only did you try to dictate who I should be with, you treated Anya like she was dirt on your shoe. Its enough, until you grow up do _not_ come around anymore. _ If_, and that's a big if, we need you for anything, we will let you know. Now kindly get out of my house!" Buffy snapped as she pulled Xander from the brunette vampires hold, and pushed him out of the open front door.

"You'll all be sorry! You will need me one day, and I'm not going to be there!" An angry Xander shouted.

"Xander Harris lower your voice and act your age!" Joyce called out, beyond upset, beyond even pissed.

_'Mental note: Keep mom away from liquor tonight.'_ Buffy thought as she and her mom made there way back into the house, firmly closing the door behind them.

"OK, I think we're all done for the night, so thank you for coming, and I'll see you tomorrow at the Magic Box." Buffy said, and everyone agreed.

As they walked out Cordelia said, "I can't believe he treated that girl like that, what an asshole." Buffy couldn't agree more, neither could Fred and Gunn.

Willow and Tara left next, they had classes in the morning and needed to get to bed at a decent hour. "I feel so ashamed for not sticking up for Anya, I didn't know," Willow whimpered in Tara's arms.

All that were left at the moment was, Wesley, holding a weeping Anya, Charlie, who was sharpening a large knife, _'I wonder where she pulled that from?'_ Angel, who was brooding, what a shock, and of course, Giles, Joyce, Dawn, and Spike, who were all looking sympathetically at Anya.

_'Oh Xander, how could you have messed up such a good relationship?'_ Buffy thought as she felt Spike come up behind her, and wrap his arms around her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Every head turned to the front door as the knocking became insistent.

Buffy felt a tingling on the back of her neck, which shouted _old vampire_, where as Spike and Angel felt _family_.

As Buffy and Spike made there way to the door, Buffy looked around the room, her eyes settled on Charlie, who was staring a whole through the door, while twirling her knife.

Spike opened the door, and was greeted by a sobbing, pitiful looking Drusilla. "Please help me, its Edith, shes gone terribly mad!" She sobbed before she passed out leaning against the barrier.

Charlie was by her in a flash, laying the insane vampire down on the porch checking her over. "She needs blood."

Spike shook himself out of his stupor stalked towards the kitchen, returning a few moments later with warm pigs blood, he handed it to Charlie silently.

Everyone watched as Charlie pressed the cup to Dru's lips, and the inevitable game face transformation the minute blood was presented to the obviously famished vampire.

Buffy looked around the room, calculating, then she uttered words she, nor anyone else ever thought, or dreamed, would pass her lips. "Come in Drusilla."

A shocked silence settled over the room, as Charlie and Spike pulled Drusilla into the house. Spike broke the silence, "we are going to tie her up in the basement." Spike turned to Buffy and looked more serious then she had ever seen him. " After she starts to get her strength back, you _will_ dis-invite her, or what ever the mojo is called." When Buffy nodded, he led the way to the basement.

He turned when he heard the jingling of chains, and saw one of the sexiest sights his eyes ever beheld. Buffy holding manacles up while approaching him, swaying her hips slowly. Spike raised his hand to his chin checking for drool.

Buffy passed him and tethered the chains to the basement wall. When she turned to help Spike and Charlie, she noticed her vampire hadn't stopped gazing into space, and giggled. She walked over and kissed him gently. That must have jogged him out of his stupor, for he he tried to deepen the kiss. It would have worked to if it hadn't of been for meddling little sisters.

"Not that I mind you two being together, but could you maybe help tie Dru up? Much appreciated." Charlie grumbled the last bit out.

Spike at least looked bashful for making out with his slayer in front of his little sister. In quick succession they had the insane vampire chained to the basement wall.

She woke up after they had the last chain in place.

"The Pixies are every where. Miss Edith is planning something very big. She'll bury Sunnydale if you don't stop her!" Drusilla cried out. Angel went to her and held her, comforting her.

Charlie tried not to acknowledge the twinge of jealousy that shot through her. _It's not like I want him or anything, so there's no need to feel jealous what so ever. __**Yeah keep telling yourself that**__. Oh shut up._ Charlie was pulled from her thoughts as Dru called to her.

"Oh my wicked petal, you must not let Edith win, promise me you won't!" Dru cried out, grasping at the hem Charlie dark washed blue flare Levis.

"I promise, you have my word. I will go to any means necessary to stop her." Charlie said with conviction strengthening her voice. She felt eyes on her, boring into her, she didn't have to look up to realize it was Angel. That didn't mean she didn't look, _bollocks._ He actually looked worried.

Drusilla gasped, moaned, clawed at the ground, digging rivulets into the concrete under her. Charlie and Spike exchanged glances, knowing what was coming. A vision.

_**In Humanus educare per in Vespertilio.**_

_**In Interfector in amor cum Vespertilio.**_

_**In Vespertilio exsecrabilis cum anima.**_

_**In Vespertilio in amor cum Interfector.**_

_**Quo Vespertilio investigatinis pro aliquid ille perdit.**_

_**Quo Interfector excipere aliquid ille perdit, et voluntus fundare.**_

_**Quo Humanus haud humanus, modo haud in daemon, Aliquid magis.**_

_**Quo Exsecrabilis Vespertilio exsecrabilis non magis, modo in lupis in ovis vestitus.**_

_**Quo Interfector et Quo Vespertilio voluntas mox esse unus ei voluntus repulse quo Malum, cum duo cetera.**_

_**Quo Humanus et Quo Ceterus Vespertilio voluntus pugna affectus pro invicem ceterus ibi socius, ei are necessitates ad auxilium repulse quo Malum.**_

"Okay, what did that mean?" Asked Buffy inquisitively.

Anya spoke up, "its a prophecy." When she received curious looks, she elaborated. "All prophecies are spoken in Latin. Now my Latin is a little rusty so you'll have to give me a minute." Anya stated as she paced mumbling to her self.

"A Human raised by a Vampire.

A Slayer in love with a Vampire.

A Vampire cursed with a soul.

A Vampire in love with a Slayer.

The Vampire searches for something that was lost.

The Slayer harbors something that was lost, and will soon be found.

The Human is not human, but not a demon, Something more.

The Cursed Vampire is cursed no more, but a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The Slayer and The Vampire will soon be one, together they will defeat the Evil, with two others.

The Human and The Other Vampire will fight feelings for each other, but soon will know the other is there mate, they are needed to help defeat the Evil." Angel translated. Everyone in the room looked at him. "I've kept up on my languages." He said in answer to the questioning looks.

"That's it!" Anya exclaimed in delight.

"That sounds so familiar," Giles said, while rubbing his glasses in thought. "I think it's about Spike and Buffy, and, possibly Charlie and Angel." Giles said. The sound of a door slamming reverberated through out the house.

"My dark little Peach is running, someone needs to stop her before the big black bird takes her far away." Drusilla said as she swayed looking out the window towards the starry sky out side.

_No, no, no, no. NO! I will not fall for that, that, pretentious bastard, who acts like some sodding, brooding asshole! I can't._ Charlie thought as she made her way to the mansion.

She was so happy she talked Angel into getting the T.V and DVD player. That's exactly what she needed right then, a blanket to curl up with on the couch, while watching a good movie.

She just got comfortable when the credits for her movie started. She had settled on 'You've Got Mail'. Charlie loved that movie, it was a great feel good movie for her, and Tom Hanks wasn't to bad to look at.

Charlie was so enthralled in the movie that she didn't notice the door opening or the figure coming up behind her. She let out a piercing scream when a large hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped off the couch drawing out a dagger from somewhere, and crouched into a fighting stance.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes held a glint, one they might have if someone was facing the Reaper. Her eyes finally focused, on the man that had startled her, his hands were raised in surrender, and he was slowly edging towards her.

"Angel? What is your PROBLEM? Do you enjoy giving me a heart attack?" Charlie said as she grabbed at her chest, knife still in hand.

"I'm sorry I said your name, I thought you were just ignoring me, it wouldn't be the first time." Angel grumbled out the last part. He kept a wary eye on the dagger Charlie had clutched in her hand.

"Sorry, I was just watching a movie." Charlie said as she got settled back on the couch, she looked over at him and asked, "Would you like to watch it with me?"

"Yes I would. But do you think you could put the knife away?" He asked.

"Oh," Charlie looked down at her hand, "right, sorry 'bout that." She giggled slightly as she put the knife away. They sat on the couch, and resumed the movie. During the course Angel slowly scooted closer and closer, until his thigh was almost touching her crossed legs.

They stayed up for the majority of the night watching movies and talking. Neither of them felt the need to talk about the prophecy, that could wait till later, when the others were present. For now they were basking in the presence of a newly formed friendship, and on Angles part, hopefully something more in the future.

* * *

The Latin is translated from a English to Latin dictionary. Hope you liked it!

Please review. Just hit that little button down there and tell me what you thought.

Thanks,

Angels-heart


End file.
